


Deja Vu

by Sangerin



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Community: 12dayschristmas, Drabble, M/M, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-29
Updated: 2007-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winters takes another swim in the Zee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deja Vu

**Author's Note:**

> (With the standard apologies and disclaimers that apply every time I write in this fandom: ie, I'm writing the characters shown on screen as portrayed by actors, not the people on whom the characters were based.)

In the clear light of an Austrian sunset, Winters went for his second swim of the day.

'Twice in one day?' said Nix from the shore. 'Haven't you got a company to run?'

'I've had a job offer to think about,' replied Winters as he pulled himself from the lake.

They sat down, in almost the same place they'd been sitting that morning.

'You know it was more than a job offer,' said Nix.

'I know,' said Dick. 'It's why I had to clear my head. Think seriously about it.'

'Got an answer?' Nix asked, trying not to care.

'Yes.'


End file.
